Whirlwind Chronicles
by Son Kenshin
Summary: It has been three years since Naruto left the village to train with the great Sage Jiraiya. Now that he's back, and he's ready to begin the search for Sasuke again and face Akatsuki... NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, InoOC
1. A Hero's Return

Naruto: The Whirlwind Chronicles

_Prologue: Sixteen years ago, a nine-tailed demon fox, the evil, monstrous Kyuubi was unleashed against Konoha by the malicious Uchiha Madara. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the greatest hero the village ever had, sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi inside his newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto. _

_The years were tough on his son; he had gotten the brunt of the villager's hatred against the demon, thinking he was Kyuubi. He had to struggle, clawing tooth and nail to gain the respect from his peers. Three years previously, he had became a genin, graduating last in his class-however, he mastered the Jonin level jutsu, Tayjuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu and was placed on Team Seven, with Uchiha Sasuke-the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre and Haruno Sakura, the first Kunoichi from her family. Their Jonin-sensei was Hatake Kakashi, the Yondaime's apprentice and master of the Sharingan._

_Several things happened during that year-Sasuke unlocked his Sharingan, Teams Seven, Eight, and Ten participated in the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru came out of the shadows and marked Sasuke with a Cursed Seal Mark, Naruto became the apprentice of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Naruto beat Inuzuka Kiba in the prelims and Hyuuga Neji in the finals, Sunagakure briefly allied with Otogakure, a brief war sparked up between Suna, Oto, and Konoha, ending up with Suna and Oto losing, and Naruto became a hero, beating the Kazekage's son and his personal Jinchuuriki, Subaku no Gaara, who had transformed into his Shukaku form and was about to bash through the Village's defenses. However, the Kazekage and Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, were killed by Orochimaru and Konoha needed a new Hokage._

_The respect for Naruto rose when he helped find and convince Tsunade of the Legendary Three to become Godaime Hokage. However, he had encountered Akatsuki, an organization devoted to gaining the Bijuu, for the first time in the members Uchiha Itachi-the perpetrator of the Uchiha Massacre and Hoshigaki Kisame, former Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. And then…the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto's best friend, rival, and teammate, left the village for power by joining Orochimaru. _

_For the past three years, Naruto has been training, sometimes to the point where he coughed up blood, and traveling with Jiraiya all over the continent, visiting the various villages and struggling to get stronger…so he can keep his promise to Sakura…and become Hokage…_

Chapter 1: A Hero's Return

**Konohagakure**

The sun had raised high into the sky above the village. It was a brisk, summer day and the shops, restaurants, and stores all began to open for business. At the Hyuga Compound, training had already started between the Heiress of the Clan, Hyuga Hinata, and her cousin, Hyuga Neji. Hinata had grown much in these past three years, becoming very beautiful as well as very skilled as a kunoichi. She was now considered the second strongest of her generation, next to her friend, Haruno Sakura, who was the Hokage's apprentice.

She breathed out, closing her eyes and activating her Byakugan just as her cousin did too. The two eased into their stances, their feet sidling and spreading their legs as they probed each other for weaknesses. The sound of water dripping into the coy pond signaled the start of the match. Neji dashed towards Hinata, who lifted her hand and blocked his strikes.

Blue, visible chakra burst off their palms and forearms as they blocked and dodged each of their blows. As part of their training regime, while engaging in taijutsu, several automated weapon throwers would pop out of the garden, shooting kunai or shuriken at them. As if on cue, the shooters would come up and began firing at them.

"Kaiten!" both of them called out, their bodies glowing brightly blue, and they spun and blocked the kunai and shuriken all the while trying to score a hit on each other.

When they finished spinning Neji blocked Hinata's blow and kicked her back. She grunted and back flipped away, landing on her feet and breathing out. Neji straightened up and smiled.

"You've perfected the Kaiten, that's good Hinata-sama," Neji said with a warm smile.

Hinata smiled back, powering down her Byakugan. "Now I just have to perfect the Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist)."

"That's a difficult technique, Hinata-sama, not even Hiashi-sama has perfected it…"

"But when it is, its our clan's ultimate jutsu, even more powerful than the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho."

Neji nodded and he looked up. "Wish I could train more, Hinata-sama, but I have a mission. Have a good day."

Hinata and Neji bowed to each other respectfully before he left. Hinata walked over to where she put her jacket and put it back on, zipping it up tightly. Her hands moved behind her head and she moved the hair out of the way. She took a deep breath and walked out of the compound.

'Perhaps I'll check in Kurenai-sensei, or do some training with Kiba-kun or Shino-kun…' Hinata thought as she walked.

She lifted her arms over her head and stretched after the training session she had this morning. Hinata then heard a cat hiss and she watched as the late Sandaime's grandson, now newly promoted Genin, Sarutobi Konohamaru, chasing after Tora, the Daimyo's wife's cat.

"Get back here you stupid furball!" Konohamaru yelled, running on all fours like Naruto would to try to get his speed up.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's surrogate young brother, trying to catch the same annoying cat that his big brother caught nearly three years ago. Tora ran behind her, panting and Konohamaru skidded to a halt. Hinata knelt down and picked Tora up.

"Its okay…its okay, calm down," Hinata said gently and Tora began to stop hissing and squirming. The cat began to purr in her arms, and she handed it over to Konohamaru. "You should try luring it to yourself, Konohamaru-kun, rather than chasing it."

"Thanks Hinata-san!" Konohamaru cheered, hugging Tora and the cat purred in his arms. "Sensei, Moegi, Udon, I've got the target!"

He began running back off to the Hokage Tower to report in for the mission complete. Hinata giggled as Tora started to scratch Konohamaru's face when he was being squeezed too hard. Konohamaru yelled 'Stupid cat' over and over again. The Heiress looked up at the summer sun and breathed out, closing her eyes.

**A**t the western gate of Konoha, Izumo and Kotetsu yawned at their post. They were waiting for some ninja to return from missions. Basically, the most boring post to get in all of Konoha, since they'd be sitting there for long stretches of time without anything to do…

And then, a sight they hadn't seen for three years entered the village. He was taller, much taller, but he still had his trademark blonde, spiky hair, his Konoha Headband, now black, tied around his forehead, and he was wearing a nearly all black jacket with a thick orange line down the middle, and black and orange pants. He grinned, adjusting his headband. Uzumaki Naruto had returned.

"Ah…it feels so good to be back!" Naruto said, stretching out with a grin.

"Oi, Naruto, that really you?" Izumo asked with a grin and Naruto gave an thumbs up.

"Yep!"

Naruto laughed, and he ran further into the village, right up a telephone pole as Jiraiya walked in through the gates. The blond haired ninja stopped on top of the telephone pole and stretched.

"Ah! This place hasn't changed a bit! Everyone, Uzumaki Naruto is back!" Naruto cheered, stretching and looking around. He looked at the Hokage Monument, seeing that Tsunade's face was carved into the mountain now. "So they finally put oba-chan's face up there huh…?"

"Yo, Naruto, long time," a familiar voice said from behind him. Naruto turned to see a man with tall, spiky silver hair, a mask over his face, wearing a typical Jonin outfit. His right eye was covered by his headband.

"Kakashi-sensei! Long time indeed," Naruto said, leaping over to the roof where Kakashi was. "You saved me the time of looking for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book, handing it to Kakashi.

"This…this is…" Kakashi stammered in shock.

"The latest Icha Icha in three years, I thought you'd like it, even though its kind of boring."

"Humph…the kid just doesn't know what good art is," Jiraiya grumbled, hearing that and crossing his arms.

"Oi! Naruto, when did you get back!?!" a familiar female voice said from below the pole.

"Just now!" Naruto replied, and he grinned, leaping down from the pole and landing next to his old friend and teammate, Haruno Sakura. She had changed a lot over the past three years, short pink hair, she had incorporated the red ribbon Ino had given her into her headband, she was wearing a red vest and a black skirt, with a brown belt with her kunai and ninja weapons pouch, and on her back was a dagger in a sheath. He grinned and she looked at him, and blinked.

"Y-You're taller than me now," Sakura said and Naruto blinked.

"Oh? You're right!" Naruto said with a grin, measuring himself.

'…mmhmm…Naruto…you've gotten really strong since the last time I've seen you…' Sakura thought with a smile. She placed her hand to her cheek, deciding to tease him a bit, a fake blush appearing on her face. "So Naruto…do I look more womanly now?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and Sakura gagged and an angry look.

'Naruto…you're so dense…' Jiraiya thought, sighing.

Hinata was also walking down the street and her eyes widened, seeing Naruto. A blush appeared on her face and she sidled into a nearby alley to hide, breathing in and out and she pressed her fingers together.

'Come on Hinata…you're not that little girl anymore…just…just go talk to him…' Hinata chided herself, pressing her fingers together. 'Okay…just go talk to him…no big deal…just…talk yeah…'

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked out of the alley and down the street towards Naruto and Sakura. She looked and saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon running towards the blond haired ninja.

"Hey boss, check this out!" Konohamaru yelled fresh from returning from the 'Find Tora' mission. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Jiraiya looked as he did a seal and in a puff of smoke, there was an incredibly beautiful woman. "How's my Sexy no Jutsu now?"

Sakura's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped as Konohamaru dropped the specialize henge. She looked to Naruto, who was just chuckling lightly.

"Konohamaru, you're a ninja now, you shouldn't be doing that jutsu anymore," Naruto said with a grin, and Konohamaru blinked.

Sakura and Hinata looked at him from their different vantage points. 'Wow…he really has changed…' Sakura thought in admiration.

Naruto grinned jokingly. "Because I got a new perverted jutsu up my sleeve!"

'New…perverted…' Sakura's eye twitched and she slammed her fist into Naruto's face angrily. "SHANNARO!" Naruto went flying into the air and he crashed into the ground, skidding and coming right to Hinata's feet. Sakura stormed over and hefted him up and began shaking him. "Just when I start developing a new respect for you, you do this!"

Hinata blinked as Naruto was shaken violently in front of her. Jiraiya sighed, closing his eyes. 'You've been making yourself a mini-Tsunade now, haven't you Tsunade?'

Sakura set Naruto down, growling angrily and she looked up at Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan, didn't see you there," she grinned. "How are you? Oh, look whose back!"

Hinata yelped as Naruto was hefted up in front of her. "Ugh…whose…" Naruto groaned dizzily, and looked at her. "Hinata…is that…you?"

A blush appeared on Hinata's face and she forced down the urge to faint. "H-Hai Naruto-kun…w-welcome back…"

Sakura grinned as Naruto was set down, and he was rubbing his face and muttering. "It was just a joke Sakura-chan…"

Naruto looked at Hinata after regaining his bearings. "Wow Hinata! You've changed a lot!"

Hinata blushed. "I-I have?"

"Yeah! You're taller now too, and you're hair has grown out! And I like the new look!" Naruto said cheerfully, and the blush grew on Hinata's face. She was indeed taller, but was slightly shorter than Sakura and Ino. And she was wearing a different, thinner coat, colored gray and purple. Underneath was a protective layer of ninja mesh.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, forcing herself to stay conscious after Naruto's compliments.

Kakashi then leapt down, and Konohamaru hid behind him, afraid of Sakura's might even though she had calmed down. He laughed lightly, and looked at Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.

"Okay guys, you three will be coming with me on team-related missions. Kurenai-san has already accepted Hinata-san's transfer. Its different than before, we're no longer master and pupil, starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobi's."

Tsunade had arrived, and saw that Kakashi had already taken out the bells. She grinned at Naruto, the boy had really grown into a fine young man by the looks of it.

"Well…I'm curious to see how you three developed. The rules are the same, you'll only get the bells if you come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said and the three of them nodded. "I'll leave you two to fill Hinata-san in on the test more. We'll start in an hour."

With that, he vanished with a shunshin no jutsu (body-flicker technique). Naruto grinned. "Well we can fill her in over ramen! I'll buy!"

The three walked to Ichiraku and Naruto laughed joyfully, smelling his favorite food simmering on the stove. Ichiraku Ayame and Teuchi looked up and they grinned.

"Oi, Naruto, is that you? Damn, you grew up like a bean sprout!" Teuchi asked his favorite customer and Naruto grinned.

"Yep, its me! The usual old man, and I'll be buying for my friends!" Naruto replied with a grin, sitting onto the chair. "We have to discuss battle plans in beating Kakashi this time and getting those bells!"

"On it, Naruto! Oh, what can we get you, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?" Ayame asked and Sakura grinned.

"I'll have shrimp ramen please, with some crab legs in the ramen as well as a side salad please? Oh, and green tea for a drink," Sakura asked with a grin, taking her own seat.

"Okay, and you Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'll have miso ramen…and green tea please," Hinata replied and Ayame nodded.

"Alright guys, Hinata-chan, the main objective really isn't getting the bells, its working together to get them," Naruto explained as they waited on their ramen. "Since there are only two bells, one of us will be without one. One of us will sacrifice themselves so their teammates will get the bells."

"I-I…" Hinata started and Naruto grinned.

"Nope, I'll do it guys. You two get the bells, I'll hold him off and distract him," Naruto said with a grin. "At first though, we have to act on our own, to throw him off guard. We'll show him how far we've grown, and lure him into a trap in the woods…"

Their ramen came and in between bites Naruto explained the plan. Hinata and Sakura hung on his every word, and he grinned, slurping the ramen proudly and he set his bowl down when he was finished.

"Another one, old man!" Naruto said with a grin.

Later, at Training Ground 8, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Hinata was twiddling her fingers at the corner of the fence, Sakura was leaning back against the fence as well, and Naruto was pacing as they waited. Around 10 minutes later, Kakashi finally walked up.

"Yo, sorry I'm late…"

"SAVE IT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time and Kakashi chuckled weakly. "Wow…that's nostalgic…" Sakura said.

"Just like when Sasuke was here…" Kakashi said and Sakura and Naruto blinked…and became depressed. They both sulked as Hinata sweat dropped. 'I guess Sasuke's name is taboo now…'

From the forest, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune watched and the Hokage sighed, shaking her head as her student and Naruto both shook off their depressions.

"Alright, you three know the rules now. Get the bells from me before the sun sets and you pass," Kakashi said with a grin.

"You're not going to read Icha Icha while we fight are you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked skeptically as Kakashi placed his book in his pack and lifted his headband.

"No, I think, given your current level…that'd be suicide," Kakashi said, opening his eye and showing the Sharingan.

The four had a tense stand off and then Kakashi dropped to his knees and tossed several shuriken at Naruto. The blond ninja leapt into the air and crossed his fingers, creating a Kage Bushin. The clone yanked Naruto out of the way when Kakashi launched several shuriken up at them, and then when both landed, Naruto was transformed into a giant shuriken which the clone began to throw. Yet, his wrist was caught.

"Hold up Naruto, I didn't say start yet," Kakashi said good naturedly and he felt a sharp point on his back. Glancing back, he saw Naruto there, grinning with a kunai in his hand. The copy ninja's thoughts went back to the first bell test, where he put Naruto into a similar situation. 'You have grown a lot…' he grinned. "Okay…start!"

With that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto dispelled his transformation and his clones and looked around. Hinata snapped on her Byakugan, checking where the copy ninja was.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, he's underground!"

"I got him!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and slamming her fist into the ground…and it began to crater and fracture. Naruto's face was a surprised expression, so was Kakashi's.

'Wow…better stay on Sakura-chan's good side now…she could kill me…' Naruto thought as his hand idly reached into his pack.

'That insane strength! Tsunade-sama hasn't just been teaching her medical ninjutsu!' Kakashi thought nervously as Hinata then charged him.

He leapt out of the cratered, cracked earth as Hinata began launching her palms at him. He blocked and dodged, knowing that even a graze could affect his ability to use chakra for a while. Thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to read her movements and avoid her strikes, but even then, she was getting painfully close. He kicked her away as a chain came shooting out behind her.

Leaping back, Kakashi looked to see who it belonged to. To his surprise, it was Naruto, who was swinging it around expertly. In his left hand was a scythe, and the blond haired ninja grinned. Kakashi brought out a kunai as Naruto launched the weighted end of the chain at him.

'Always the unexpected…' Kakashi thought, blocking as he was forced back.

Sakura used that moment to charge him and Kakashi back flipped, landing on the water and doing the seals. A massive dragon made of water went towards Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura. Hinata jumped into its path.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight-Trigrams, Sixty-four Palms)!" Hinata called out, and she put up her chakra laser barrier, completely blocking the attack and redirecting it. "He's moving off into the woods!"

Naruto and Sakura gave a nod-the plan was going off perfectly. The three jumped off onto the water, crossing into the woods to pursue Kakashi. Naruto crossed his fingers and created dozens of clones which began to fan out into the woods to look for him.

Kakashi hid behind a tree as several clones leapt by. 'They've improved tremendously…never thought Naruto'd be using a weapon like that…much less using it effectively…'

His Raikiri charged up as he saw several clones approaching him. Dashing towards them, he slammed it through one, then the other, and then another. His attack gave away his location to the rest of the group and clones suddenly burst from the ground.

'What?' Kakashi thought as he leapt out of the way.

"We've got him!" one clone yelled as Kakashi tossed several kunai and shuriken at the clones, making them explode in a puff of smoke.

He landed with his back to a tree and then heard something. The tree exploded from a blow and he looked to see Sakura there, cracking her knuckles and grinning. Kakashi breathed out through his nose as he looked around-Naruto and then Hinata appeared in the trees.

Naruto grinned. "Alright sensei, we're getting those bells!"

With that, he crossed his fingers and nearly three hundred clones puffed into existence around the entire area. Kakashi looked around calmly, his Sharingan analyzing each clone.

'As expected…you can make a lot of clones Naruto…' Kakashi thought as all of the clones took out chains and began swinging them around.

Kakashi leapt into the air to avoid the attack and did a bunch of seals. Taking a deep breath he blew out a stream of fire into the wave of clones, making dozens of them blow up in a puff of smoke before charging in.

'Alright…' Naruto thought. 'Dispel!' and the remaining clones exploded, giving Hinata her queue.

Hinata leapt in, using the smoke to charge Kakashi while he looked around, waiting for the mass of smoke to clear. He whirled around as he detected movement…but it was too late. Even as he dodged, Hinata's palm grazed his arm…shutting off the chakra to it.

'Tsk…' Kakashi thought as his hand and forearm went numb. He dodged Hinata's next strike, catching her forearm and slamming his foot into her stomach, making her crash into the bushes. 'Got to make a swift escape…'

Sakura then charged, knowing it was her turn. Kakashi's eyes widened as she closed in and her fists became a blur. He jumped and dodged and ducked, knowing one hit would knock him out. The sound of the chain coming at him then made him step back just as Sakura caught the weighted end. She pulled back as Naruto gave more slack to the chain. Kakashi caught on and barely ducked when they tried to wrap him up.

Taking out a smoke bomb, Kakashi tossed it down and he used it to escape. 'They've really improved a lot…Hinata's strike disrupted my chakra…ninjutsu will be out for a few hours…have to rely on taijutsu…'

The test continued for hours, Kakashi engaging the three younger ninja and all of them getting close. He got nicked a few more times by Hinata, but not enough to really slow him down. He began to think they were acting on a plan, however, he couldn't think what. Finally, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were talking strategy as the sun began setting.

"Man…even after all the training we've had, Kakashi-sensei is still as impressive as ever," Naruto said, panting and wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, how much of his chakra have you sealed off on him, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, panting and she took a drink of water from her flask.

"He should be slowing down right now, but he's still faster than us. We have to get him to close that Sharingan of his to have a chance," Hinata said, wiping her forehead.

"That's not going to be easy…Kakashi-sensei has a better nose than Kiba…a better mind than Shikamaru…and uses the Sharingan better than Sasuke…" Naruto said, putting his hand to his chin. "We may have to use the unconventional…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and Naruto grinned. "What?"

"Its so obvious. Listen, I'll set him up, just you two, get the bells. Hinata-chan, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's close, I'll lead the way."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and the blond shinobi grinned, ready to implement his plan. They all leapt into the trees, following Hinata.

Kakashi was, meanwhile, panting behind a tree. Fighting for this long amount of time had drained his reserves, and the juken strikes were starting to really zap his strength. Not only that, but his use of the Sharingan was beginning to also drain away at his strength.

'This isn't good…if this continues, I'll have to stop using my Sharingan…' Kakashi thought as he heard rustling from ahead of him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he, Sakura, and Hinata barreled out of the branches.

'A frontal attack? They know that's not going to work…'

"Kakashi-sensei, the secret ending to the newest Icha Icha is…"

"What?" Kakashi asked in shock and he covered his ears, not wanting to be spoiled. 'No use, the Sharingan can trace his movements!'

He closed his eyes…just as he felt the chain wrap around him and he was slammed into a tree. And then Hinata and Sakura leapt in, grabbing the bells and he groaned in pain. When his eyes opened, he saw Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto grinning proudly, and Hinata and Sakura were holding the bells.

"…well…I'll be damned…you did it," Kakashi said with a grin as Naruto pulled the chain off of him.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya from the woods. "Well, Naruto's improved immensely," she said with a grin. "Guess you are good for something other than writing perverted books."

"Humph, you just can't appreciate good art Tsunade, but I'll take the compliment anyway," Jiraiya said, returning the grin and he leaned back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**River Country, location unknown**

Two men in black cloaks with red clouds were sitting, meditating as several hologram projection-like representations activated. One man had long blond hair, worn in a pony-tail and an optic enhancer over his eye, and the other was a squat looking man who kept his face hidden by a mask.

"Deidara, Sasori, it is time to move out and capture the Shukaku," the spiky haired projection with Spiral Eyes said from ahead of them. "Do not underestimate him. As the Kazekage, he'll have many resources to draw upon to keep you from getting him."

"Tsk…that will be no problem," Sasori said in his rough, gravely voice. "I already planted a agent in Sunagakure."

"Feeling nostalgic to visit your old village, eh, Sasori-senpai?" Deidara asked and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"No…Deidara, you will be doing the capture. Limit your explosive clay not to kill him."

"Hm…I'll just have supplies of mostly C1, and probably C3 then, in case they want to experience my full art," Deidara said with a grin, lifting his hand…and there was a mouth on it. A tongue came out and licked around. "Yes…everyone will see my art and be in awe…yeah…"

"Humph, those explosions are not art, true art is everlasting…"

"Art is a blast, senpai! And I'll prove it, yeah!"

The Leader sighed, closing his eyes. The transmission was cut and the two other Akatsuki members concluded their argument and walked out of the hideout. It'd take two days to get to Suna from River. During that time, Deidara'd think of a strategy to deal with this Jinchuuriki…

_To be continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

I know you're all waiting anxiously for _Into the Inferno_, but I just wanted to show that yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the lack of updates on that, it's being worked on. This story was inspired by talking and RPing with a group of my friends online, seeing what Naruto Shippuden'd be like our way.

Anyway, I hope you like. Of course, this is my style-NaruHina, eventual SasuSaku. I'll be using the characters a lot more than canon; each team will have an arc focusing on them. I hope you enjoy.


	2. The Power of the Kazekage

Chapter 2: Power of the Kazekage

**Konohagakure**

In the Hokage Tower, Tsunade was evaluating the performance of the new Team Kakashi. Hiashi's suggestion that Hinata take Sasuke's place had made the team a bit stronger-their skills complimenting each other. She smiled and looked at the four standing in front of her.

"Well, I now make you Team Kakashi officially," Tsunade said with a grin. "The bell test wasn't just to see how far you three have grown over the years, but also to see how well you'd work with a new member."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura gave a nod and Tsunade lifted a paper and looked at the evaluation. Naruto's plans had enabled them to get the bells and she was extremely impressed by them.

"Naruto, I think its time for you to join the Chunin Ranks," Tsunade said with a grin and Naruto's eyes widened. "That make you catch up with everyone else."

"Wait…what?"

"Everyone who graduated with you, besides Sasuke, have become Chunin, as well as Tenten and Rock Lee. Hyuga Neji however, has become a Jonin," Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes widened. The Hokage grinned. "Though now, after seeing how far you've grown, as well as seeing leadership abilities, I think you're ready. You're now a Chunin, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and then a grin appeared on his face. "Yahoo!" he cheered and then he put his hand on his chin. "Hey, what about Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro?"

"Temari and Kankuro have became Jonin in Suna…Gaara is the Godaime Kazekage," Tsunade replied and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunagakure**

A young man with spiky red hair, the symbol for love carved onto his forehead, as well as black outlines around his eyes was doing paperwork behind a desk. His blue eyes analyzed the information that he was given. An aid went entered the room.

"The meeting has started…Kazekage Gaara."

"I see…" Gaara said, standing up.

Gaara followed his aid out of his office, walking down the flight of stairs towards the meeting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure, Hokage Office**

Naruto's jaw was still dropped in shock that Gaara had beaten him to the Kage punch, and then he grinned. Hinata and Sakura looked at him as he looked at the ceiling, his trademark grin still showing.

"Gaara…the Kazekage, wow," Naruto said with a grin. "At least I'm catching up right now."

"Its because of Gaara, the Suna/Konoha alliance is stronger than ever," Tsunade said, folding her hands underneath her chin. "Suna's taken over Konoha style teaching methods, and they've been getting more jobs from their Daimyo."

Naruto grinned at that. "Cool."

"Well, since we're done now, you three are dismissed. In a day or two, I'll start getting missions for the new Team Kakashi," Tsunade said with a smile and Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"See ya later then, Oba-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. "Oh yeah, I got to clean my apartment. The landlady probably didn't keep it up while I was away…going to take a lot of work…"

"I-I can help, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata offered and Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're really nice!" Naruto said with a grin and Hinata blushed.

Sakura grinned. "Well since you're off to his apartment, I guess I can tag along. Its almost my shift at the hospital."

"Shift?" Naruto asked and Sakura grinned.

"I'm a Medical Ninja now, Naruto, so I have to work shifts at the hospital in between missions to keep my skills up," Sakura said with a grin.

The three walked out of the room as Tsunade smiled. _The three of them really have grown…_

She looked to see Jiraiya entering the room. "Kakashi-I have to speak to you."

Kakashi nodded, closing his book. "Lead the way, Jiraiya-sama."

Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were walking down the street towards Naruto's apartment and Konoha Medical. The three were talking-Naruto was telling them about his adventures over the past three years, including having to deal with his sensei's perverted tendencies.

"So we were just relaxing in the hot spring after my 14th birthday and Ero-sennin started to peek at the women's side of the hot spring and nearly got us kicked out because of it…" Naruto said with a sigh. "Only his sweet talking and a bribe kept us in…god I've never been so embarrassed…"

Sakura gave a giggle. "That's kind of what it's like to have parents Naruto-they always embarrass you."

Naruto laughed. "I see…good thing Iruka-sensei never embarrassed me…"

Hinata giggled as the three continued to walk. Sakura looked up and saw two people in the crowd. "Shikamaru, Temari-san, hey! Look whose back!"

Shikamaru and Temari looked back and Sakura grinned. "Look whose back!" she said, pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto, is that you?" Shikamaru asked and he grinned and nodded. "Whoa, I guess you're not the runt of our group anymore."

"RUNT?" Naruto snapped and Shikamaru grinned.

"You were the shortest of the nine of us, Naruto," Shikamaru told him with a grin.

Naruto grumbled at that and then he looked at the two. _Time for some payback, Shikamaru… _he thought with a grin. "So why are you two walking together, on a date?"

Shikamaru and Temari blushed and looked away. "Yeah, right, me going out with a lazy crybaby like him? As if," Temari said and Naruto grinned.

"We're actually getting ready to supervise the Chunin Exams," Shikamaru said and he grinned. "Going to sign up Naruto…?"

"Nope, oba-chan made me a Chunin after we passed the Bell Test."

Shikamaru blinked. "Wow, congrats. Must have been pretty impressive…"

"I'd be happy to tell ya man," Naruto said with a grin.

Shikamaru smirked and looked at Temari. "It'll have to be another time; we have to get to the Academy with the other Examiners."

Naruto nodded with a grin. "Got it, Shikamaru, have fun, and make a good new batch of Chunin this year."

"Got it…" Shikamaru said as he looked back. "Looks like the Kumogakure and Kirigakure examiners and applicants are coming…"

Naruto blinked. "Wait…Kiri and Kumo? I thought they weren't part of the Alliance."

"Tsunade-sama has reached out to both; the new Mizukage was against the Alliance at first until she agreed to a match. She beat her and she joined us. Kumo was a bit harder, given the…history between our two villages, but this Kirabi guy urged the Raikage for a 'let bygones be bygones' policy," Shikamaru said and he rubbed the back of his head. "So now we're allied with Kumo and Kiri, as well as Suna, Taki, and Kusa. Ame left the alliance to deal with its internal problems."

The Kumo Ninja were lead by a beautiful blond haired woman who was wearing her hair in a long ponytail. Her flak jacket had a white flower pattern on it and she was carrying herself with a near catlike grace, and her eyes…they were like a cat's as well. She looked over to Shikamaru and Temari.

"You're Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari, correct?" she asked and they nodded, while Hinata…hid behind Naruto and Sakura.

"Yeah, we are," Shikamaru said and she handed them their papers.

"I am Nii Yugito, and I'm the Jonin Sensei of these three," the woman said as Shikamaru examined the papers and looked at the three genin behind her, two girls and a boy on her team.

"Well everything looks in order, welcome to Konoha, Yugito-san," Shikamaru said, offering his hand and she shook it. "I hope you enjoy your stay for the Chunin Exams."

"Us too, and we'll be careful not to cause any trouble," Yugito said, shaking his hand and she gave a polite nod to Naruto, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura.

With that, the four Kumo ninja walked off and Naruto glanced back at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you okay?"

"Uh…uh…y-yes…Naruto-kun…"

"Well we still have time; you still want to help me clean up my apartment?"

"S-Sure Naruto-kun, lead the way."

Sakura grinned. "Well I'll leave you two, I have to head to the hospital."

Sakura began walking off in the direction of the hospital, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto looked up and saw his apartment in the distance. He grinned and Hinata blushed.

_I get to see inside his apartment…_ Hinata thought with a blush as Naruto grabbed her hand cheerfully and dragged her away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunagakure**

Gaara sat with his Council of Elders for an emergency meeting. His chief advisor and captain of the ANBU, Yura, stood up to begin the meeting. All eyes were trained on the young man with black hair, a tuff of it covering his eye.

"The day Jiraiya-sama warned us about has come," Yura started. "Our scouts have reported Akatsuki sightings on the borders, they have begun to move."

A hushed silence fell around the council room. They knew that their Kazekage would be a target for Akatsuki, being the Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, the one tailed demon tanuki.

"In preparation, I have all the entrances of the village heavily guarded. North, South, East, and West have 150 Jonin and 250 Chunin each guarding them, as well as the most dangerous and fatal traps we have devised lining the entrances, and in the unlikely even of an air attack, search lights and ballista artillery are installed upon our highest buildings," Yura continued. "I will personally lead the defense of the Eastern Gate."

The council members nodded but Gaara was still uneasy. He would be on further guard for the remainder of the year, lest Akatsuki caught him off guard and tried to extract his demon. He closed his eyes and folded his hands as the meeting continued. About an hour after it started, he dismissed the meeting and the councilors stood up. They all walked out of the room.

"You did really great back there, Yura," one of the older Councilors told the young ANBU captain.

"Thank you, it is an honor to serve Kazekage-sama…" Yura started before the he grasped in head in pain. In his brain, a seal shattered and he groaned.

"Yura-san! Are you alright?"

"Yes…fine…" Yura said, his eyes covered by his hair to show the…change in them. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"You should take better care of yourself…"

"I know, but there is work to be done," he said and he bowed at his fellow Councilor. "I have to get to the wall…the defenses have to be ready."

"Understood. See you at the next meeting, Yura-san."

Yura nodded, and he left. His movements seemed to be…guided. Like they weren't completely under his control. If one had the Byakugan or a Sharingan, they could see, however…the chakra wires that were guiding his movements. He was basically a puppet now…serving his master against his will.

**F**rom outside Suna, two travelers in black cloaks with red clouds on them were making their way to the village. The shorter one had stopped earlier and made a seal, and then kept his hand out to guide his puppet.

"You sure you have enough for taking enough clay for the battle against the Jinchuuriki?" the shorter one said in a gravelly voice. "He's very strong, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, worry about yourself, Sasori. My art will prove how much a blast it is when I blast through the Jinchuuriki's sand barriers," the taller, blond haired man said confidently, opening his hand…revealing a mouth with a slithering tongue, and he reached into his pocket. "Just make sure your puppet destroys the resistance to the opening of your home town."

"Already having it done, Deidara."

On the wall, Yura stood with the Jonin and Chunin defenders around the wall. His face was nearly blank as he watched the two Akatsuki approach. The sun had started to set and he looked at his men.

"Here they come, Yura-sama!"

"I know, it'll be over soon…" Yura said, lashing out and he slashed through the Jounin's neck. _I can't stop myself…_ his hands twitched and he launched himself at his own men, killing several of them.

When night had fallen, the two Akatsuki members had arrived. Yura was covered in blood from head to toe, and he was panting in exhaustion. Sasori looked up at him.

"All defenses at this part of Suna been neutralized?"

"Yes…Sasori-sama," Yura said with a distinct amount of distaste in his voice.

"Good. You're clear, Deidara."

Deidara grinned and opened a pouch on his waist where he contained his weapon-clay. He then reached in, the mouth on his hand opening and he pulled up and molded it into a bird. He then tossed the clay bird onto the ground and made a seal, and in a puff of smoke the clay bird enlarged and Deidara hopped onto its back. The bird spread its wings and took off into the sky.

At that moment, Gaara was busy doing paperwork in his office and around his office stood four Suna ANBU who were ordered to guard him. He gazed out the window, looking up at the sky at the full moon. His eyes narrowed, seeing a strange looking bird flying there.

_Something's off…_ Gaara thought as he got up.

Deidara was grinning on top of his clay bird, and he created several bombs out of the first level of his power-C1. He made four spiders out of clay and strategically dropped them around them and crawled to the ANBU. They hopped on their faces, covering their mouths and preventing them from speaking. Deidara made a seal and uttered 'Katsu' which made the spiders explode, killing the ANBU before they could react.

Deidara grinned, swooping down and landing on the balcony around Gaara's office. "This is just too easy…"

Suddenly a burst of sand slammed into him, sending him flying back to his bird and the Kazekage stood confidently before him, the sand swirling all around his body. Deidara grinned and wiped his cheek, standing up.

"They were right, you are good. What gave me away?"

"Your bird…if you wanted to be inconspicuous you should have created one that would be native to this desert," Gaara replied, crossing his arms.

Deidara grinned. "I see…yeah…" He leapt onto his clay bird and it flapped its wings, getting into the air.

A little island of sand shot out in front of Gaara, and he leapt onto it, following the Akatsuki Bomber into the sky. He shot out blasts of sand at Deidara, who looped and barrel rolled out of the way, his clay bird flapping its wings quickly to avoid the sand tentacles and blasts.

Gaara breathed out through his nose calmly, and lifted his hands up. All over Suna, the sand began rising up to his command, and even around it. The entire desert responded to his command, becoming his main weapon. Deidara looked at the virtual mountain of sand that the Kazekage had summoned, and a tiny bead of sweat trickled down his cheek.

_This may be more difficult than I first thought…_ Deidara thought as he waited. _I should have brought some more clay…yeah…curse you hindsight…_

From the ground and buildings, Suna Shinobi gathered to see what was happening. They could see Gaara floating in the sky across from someone floating in the sky on a large bird.

"Whose that?!"

"Kazekage-sama is fighting someone!"

"That cloak…Akatsuki!"

"Get the defenses up!"

Baki turned to Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. "Kankuro…there is a good chance that Gaara might lose control and attack the village…"

Kankuro looked up and he remembered when Gaara had joined the ordinary Ninja Corps and told him his dream of becoming Kazekage like Naruto's of becoming Hokage. "We don't have to worry about that…no way Gaara'll attack the village."

Several artillery pieces were brought onto the rooftops. They were ballistae and catapults were aimed at the sky, their deadly missiles made even deadlier with the addition of explosive tags. They would only attack if Gaara needed it, however.

Gaara himself had finished formulating his strategy. He was going to take a page out of Naruto's book, since like his fellow Jinchuuriki, he had absolutely massive chakra reserves. It would also be his plan if the Akatsuki he was facing was stronger than he anticipated.

Deidara reached into his pack and created several more bombs, and then tossed them out towards Gaara. He uttered 'Katsu' again and the bombs formed into clay birds that had four wings like dragonflies, making them extremely fast. The new bombs streaked towards Gaara and his sand rose to block the attack. The tiny bombs exploded harmlessly on the Kazekage's sand.

The sand then formed into a giant tentacle, and zipped at Deidara who performed a mid air spin to avoid it and it. Gaara lifted his hand and the giant floating island of sand he had created, a larger tentacle shot out and formed into an arm of Shukaku. Deidara tossed several bombs that were formed into birds at the arm and they exploded, causing no damage.

_This…could be trouble…_ Deidara thought as he climbed into the air to avoid the arm.

A second one burst out of the sand, and the giant clawed hand nearly closed on the Akatsuki bomber, who launched several dozen tiny bombs which destroyed it. The Kazekage took a deep breath through his nose, moved his hands up and down and opened his mouth. From the sand Shukaku's head formed, and it opened its mouth as Gaara held his breath.

"Fuuton: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!" Gaara called out, exhaling and Shukaku shot a massive blast that could level a mountain right at Deidara.

"Crap!" Deidara yelled, jumping off his bird which was caught in the Renkudan blast. The bird was thrown high into the air before it was ripped to shreds and exploded. The Akatsuki Bomber reached into his pocket for some new clay as he fell, and he tossed out a new bird.

The bird grew and he landed on its back as Gaara's sand latched onto his right arm. "Subaku Sozu," Gaara said calmly, and he squeezed his hand into a tight fist and Deidara winced, his arm getting crushed.

_Need to change my plan…_ Deidara thought as his bird flew in the opposite direction, and his crushed arm was yanked off. _Tsk…I'll have to get Kakuzu to give me a new arm…yeah…_

Gaara was looking up at Deidara as he flew further into the sky and reached into his pocket. _What's he planning…?_

The Akatsuki bomber reached into his pack, and his hand began chewing a special bomb for this. He then lifted his hand up, showing a small, strange looking clay statue, it had a mouth open, and it looked like its arms were folded.

"Meet my specialty…my masterpiece…C3," Deidara announced and he grinned, flicking his hand and the bomb dropped off his bird. He created a seal, and the bomb grew to the size of a bear and its arms opened. "There is enough chakra in this one to destroy your pathetic village, yeah!"

The bomb was moving so fast Gaara barely had anytime to react. He moved his hands and the sand he created moved over the village and Deidara closed his eyes.

"Art…is a blast! KATSU!" Deidara roared and the C3 bomb detonated, releasing a massive fireball that seemed to engulf the entire village. "Hehehe…costs a lot of chakra, but it's worth it, yeah."

However, when the smoke cleared, there was a massive shield of sand covering the entire village that had taken the attack. Gaara was breathing in and out, a little winded after blocking the technique.

"Now that's really impressive, I thought no one would be able to block or shield themselves from that technique," Deidara said and he looked to Gaara was encasing himself in the Suna no Tama (Sphere of Sand).

Deidara then launched three clay birds at Gaara, one was special. It was designed to exploded, but launch several 'termites'. He grinned, knowing that this would finally do the Kazekage Jinchuuriki in. Gaara looked out through the hole he created in the Suna no Tama to watch as the three clay birds streaked towards him.

The sand rose to defend, and the first two birds exploded when they hit it. The third though detonated on its own…and several tiny clay termites began to bury into the Suna no Tama. Gaara closed, ready to begin the final phase of the battle just as the termites finally finished digging through.

Deidara created a seal. "Alright….now…art…is a blast! KATSU!"

Gaara's eyes widened and he saw a bright flash inside his protective shield. The Suna no Tama exploded and the group of Suna Ninja looked up in shock and horror.

"Gaara-sama!"

The sand began falling around Gaara, whose eyes weakly opened. _Damn it…I've got to…get the sand away before it…falls on the village…_

He lifted his hand, moving it to the side and the massive floating sand island drifted away until it was back over the desert. Gaara's eyes then closed, and he blacked out and began falling. Deidara swooped, falling at the same rate as the Kazekage and the tail feathers of the bird wrapped around Gaara, securing him tightly.

"Capture…success…" Deidara grinned and the angry Suna Ninja began firing their ballistae in an attempt to shoot the Akatsuki Bomber down.

He did barrel roles and effortlessly flew back to Sasori, who was waiting at the edge of the village with Yura. Sasori looked up to see Deidara's bird hovering over him. The bomber had a confident smirk.

"Capture successful, Sasori-sempai," Deidara said.

"It seems to have cost you an arm though," Sasori commented through his gravelly voice. "Underestimated him, despite my warning?"

"You're good, Sasori-sempai," Deidara said, putting his hand onto his stump. "I'm going to have to get Kakuzu to sew me on a new one."

"Installing a mouth on that one too for your stupid art?" Sasori asked as they began to walk through the Suna gates.

"Of course. And the only art that lasts forever is stupid," Deidara commented as they went out of the village.

Sasori gave a grunt but said nothing. Both of them didn't know, however, that even while unconscious, Gaara was leaving a trail for people to find, with his armor of sand falling off and breaking into a distinctly colored sand for someone to follow.

It was at that moment Kankuro was racing towards the gate where the two Akatsuki were taking their exit. He was bearing his teeth angrily. He wouldn't dare let Gaara be captured by these bastards-he'd die first before then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konohagakure, Naruto's Apartment**

It had taken all day, but through the efforts of Naruto and Hinata, the apartment was cleaned up and nearly spotless. The old, rotten food left in the fridge had been thrown out and the two had gone grocery shopping together and stocked the fridge with fresh food for the coming weeks. Naruto was currently over the stove, cooking some ramen for both himself and Hinata.

"So Hinata-chan, you became a Chunin over the time I was gone?" Naruto asked as he came out, carrying two big bowls of ramen for himself and Hinata.

"Y-Yes…over a year ago…" Hinata said as the Jinchuuriki handed her a bowl. "The Exams…they took place in Kirigakure that time…the second exam took place in their version of the Forest of Death…the Lake of Sorrow…it was a frozen lake with many paths tunneled into it…the objective was to find Jonins inside with the scroll we needed to complete the test. We-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and I tracked down one of the Jonin, Kiba-kun and Akamaru acted as a distraction while Shino-kun and I went to take the scroll. Shino-kun's bugs swarmed him and I rushed up, and slammed my palms into the Jonin's back, making him collapse-"

"So you knocked him out!? That sounds awesome Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed deeply at the compliment. "…a-and we took the scroll. The objective then was to get to the center of the lake before we could be…ambushed by the other teams. Kiba-kun kept warning us whenever a team got close so we could conceal ourselves…and when they passed, we would come out of hiding and head towards the center of the lake. We reached it 10 before time would run out. Out of the…22 teams that made it to the second test, only four made it."

"Wow…what happened next?"

"S-Since there was enough teams for the finals, the last part of the Exam would be held a month from then. My opponent was a boy by the name of Chojuro-san…he was like me, but was stronger than I was and more confident. He was also an apprentice to a Seven Swordsman Ninja," Hinata said, remembering their fight. "Chojuro-san used his sword against me, the Hirameki. He could turn it into a giant hammer made of chakra…and he was incredibly powerful. H-He had one weakness, his speed. I was a bit faster than he was…and I had to outsmart him in the arena. I disabled his arms…only after I had been sent crashing into a wall. T-Then I took a page out of your…playbook. I created a K-Kage Bushin of myself…and as he destroyed it…I came charging up…slamming my palm into his chest before performing…the Hakke Sanjuni Sho…beating him by sealing the muscles in his chest and knocking him out."

"Wow…" Naruto said with a grin. "You sound like you did great, Hinata-chan!"

"I…was beaten in the next round by a Suna Ninja…but I'd managed to impress the judges and Kages enough to earn the Chunin Rank."

"You sound like you really earned it," Naruto said with a grin and he lifted up his bowl. "We'd better eat this before it gets cold…"

"R-Right, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, lifting up her own bowl.

_To Be Continued…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait, its been a hectic few months. I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it. And don't worry, the new chapter of _Inferno_ will be done in November.


	3. A SRank Mission?

Chapter 3: An S-Rank Mission? 

The Mission to Rescue the Kazekage Begins!

**Sunagakure**

Suna was still reeling from Gaara's loss to the Akatsuki Bomber, Deidara. Yet despite this, Baki was already organizing a rescue plan. From the communications room in the Kazekage Tower, messages were being put onto fastest messenger falcons the village had. All at once, three of Suna's quickest birds were launched towards Konoha, Kumo, and Kiri.

"Baki-sama! Kankuro is no where to be found in the village!"

"That baka!" Baki grunted. "Send several scouts out on where he was last seen! He's probably gone to face Akatsuki alone!"

"Hai Baki-sama!"

Baki walked through the village as the people were relocated to emergency shelters. With Gaara captured, he was in charge of the village as Head Jonin. He had to get several teams out to pursue Akatsuki as well as secure the borders. Heading into the Kazekage Tower, he went to the Council Room to call an emergency meeting.

It took a few minutes, but almost all the Elders arrived. The only one who was missing was Yura, but since he was guarding one of the gates…he may have already been killed by the Akatsuki insurgents.

"I've already sent aid to the other countries in our alliance, now we need to form our next move," Baki said, looking at all the Elders. "Kankuro has already been informally dispatched to track Gaara-sama, what we need to do now is get an elite team ready to back him up. If we act quickly, Gaara-sama will be rescued before the night is out…"

"That is inconceivable, Baki. Right now, our key objective is to secure our borders. We don't want a repeat of the Third Shinobi World War after all…"

Baki scowled. True, when the Sandaime Kazekage disappeared, the other countries had taken advantage while searches were still out, but to abandon their leader at the greatest need? "Honored elder, it is imperative we rescue Kazekage-sama. He's the bridge we have to the other countries, and has increased our standing in the Shinobi World…"

"And what if Iwa decided to take advantage of Kazekage-sama's disappearance? They were more than ready to before, and they aren't part of the Alliance. We have to secure our borders first before any attempt to rescue the Kazekage is made…"

Baki scowled. "…very well. Then we'll depend on Konoha and the other countries to rescue Gaara-sama, unless Kankuro rescues him himself…"

* * *

**Konoha, Naruto's apartment**

Naruto had just returned from escorting Hinata back to the Hyuga Compound after they had finished their dinner. Walking back into the living room, he sat down, pulling out a scroll that Jiraiya had made for him. It was a scroll of Jiraiya's Jutsus, and there were about 10 jutsus crossed off, showing that Naruto had already mastered them.

First was the Hari Jizo (Needle Jizo), a B-rank defensive jutsu that would grow Naruto's hair out and wrap around him and form into steel like spines. The second was the Gamayudan (Toad Oil Bullet), a C-Rank jutsu that shot out a stream of oil that would soak the opponent. The third was the Doragonhea (Dragon of Hair), an A-Rank jutsu that would turn his hair into a dragon that would catch his opponent and then the 'teeth' would clamp down, impaling it. Fourth was a more powerful version of the Rasengan, the Oodama Rasengan, which was high A-Rank and he could create it with one hand now. Fifth was Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind), one of Jiraiya's signature ninjutsus that only Itachi had been able to escape from.

Sixth was Kekki: Hyoton Gama (Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison) an B-Rank Jutsu that would imprison, but not destroy a captured ninja, keeping him bound and unable to escape. Seventh was the Heabaindo (Hair Binding), a C-Rank jutsu that would lengthen the air and shoot up to wrap around the target, holding them in place. Eighth was the Harinezumi Jutsu (Hedgehog Technique), which would grow his hair out again, and he'd spin at high speed as his now steel hard hair ripped into it, and it was C-Rank. Ninth was the Kekki: Tengai Hojin (Barrier: Dome Method Formation). Finally, the tenth was Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), a B-Rank Earth Jutsu that would, depending on how much chakra was put into it, create a swamp that would sink the target and crush or drown them in a practical bottomless pit.

The Yomi Numa was especially difficult for Naruto to master, but Jiraiya had insisted on him learning it so he could have a way to trap Sasuke or any other opponent from a distance. His teacher had wondered why it took him so long to master the jutsu, almost all of the two and a half years they were away, and he probably thought it was because, being an Earth technique, it was the exact opposite of his chakra nature. Naruto had bugged his teacher to tell him what his element was, but Jiraiya told him that it'd be found out by Kakashi.

_Probably too lazy to do it yourself…_ Naruto thought with a groan, and he leaned back on his couch. _Least I'm home now…Chunin to boot! Wonder what cool new missions Team Kakashi will receive now…_

He looked over to the place where Hinata had sat. _Like me, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari, she grew up…she…looks real good in long hair…_

He groaned at that. _Damn it…Ero-sennin's pervertedness is invading my thoughts! _Naruto shook his head rapidly. _Though I do wonder why she was put on our team…sure, she's probably grown pretty strong…but what about Team Kurenai?_

* * *

**Hyuga Residence**

Hinata walked into her father's study and knelt down in front of Hiashi. Her father turned around and smiled warmly at his eldest daughter. Hinata bowed her head to the tatami mat in respect and Hiashi got up and walked over.

"Hello Hinata, how was your first day on Team Kakashi?"

"It…was nice father. Naruto-kun came up with a plan to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei, a-and he was shown using a new weapon…"

"Hm…I see…how well did you work together with your two new teammates?"

"V-Very well, father. N-Naruto-kun integrated me well into the team and we worked…real well."

"Good…then I was right to recommend you to it," Hiashi sand and Hinata blinked.

"Y-You recommended me, father?"

"Yes…on your old team, you weren't getting nearly enough combat experience as I would have liked. You are going to be Clan Head, and will need more training in combat than in recon, hence why I recommended you," Hiashi told her. _That's the official reason, at least…_

Hinata nodded. "I-I see. Then I won't disappoint you, father."

"I know you won't. I'm proud of you, Hinata," Hiashi said and his daughter bowed low. "You may go now."

Hinata nodded, and she got up and walked out of the room. Hiashi turned and walked back to his desk. He closed his eyes, lifting up a seemingly blank piece of paper and activated his Byakugan. Writing appeared-it was Neji's latest report…on the assassination attempts on Hinata's life.

It had come to his attention three months ago, when on a C-Rank mission, Hinata had experienced an 'accident' that nearly killed her. At first, he thought nothing of it, but several things were off. Then several more 'accidents' happened over the course of a dozen D-Rank missions around Konoha. At that, Hiashi ordered Neji to start investigating. What he found shocked him as well as his nephew.

There was a faction in the Hyuga Elder Leadership that were trying to get his daughter killed off so the person they saw as most worthy would automatically be made Heiress-Hanabi. Hiashi didn't know what his youngest daughter would want, but he doubts she'd want to see Hinata dead. And because of this, Hiashi began doubting Kurenai's ability to keep his daughter safe, as well get her strong enough to face these attempts on her own.

Thus, he recommended Hinata join Team Kakashi upon Naruto's return. The cover story he gave to Tsunade was that he wanted his daughter to experience more battle missions than recon so she'd be more suited to become Clan Head. But the real reasons were due to the capabilities of the members on Team Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi himself was the strongest Jonin in Konoha, as well as had the best tracking skills and his high intelligence would allow Hinata to gain strength as well as be well protected. Not only that, there was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's own Jinchuuriki on the team who was very strong in his own right. Finally, Tsunade's very own apprentice, Haruno Sakura was also on the team, her medical abilities would be able to heal Hinata if she ever got injured in one of these assassination attempts.

Hiashi hoped this would be enough. He wanted his daughter to keep getting stronger, and see the world. Not be cloistered up at the compound and guarded nearly twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. She'd hate it, after all, even if it would have been for her own good.

He leaned back, closing his eyes. He was hoping he did the right thing, and then he turned back to his paperwork on the table.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade and Shizune were going over the incoming missions for a suitable mission to start of the new Team Kakashi with. The Hokage was going through piles of B and A ranked missions, while her assistant was going over D and C, thinking they needed to start off easy.

"Hm, I think I have one," Tsunade said, lifting up a mission.

It was a B-Rank assassination mission. The target was a member of a crime syndicate that was terrorizing the Land of Grass. To Tsunade, it sounded perfect for a team with one Jonin and three Chunin but Shizune blinked.

"Tsunade-sama…I don't think we should start off with a mission that high just yet…" Shizune looked into the books, and then pointed one out. "This one seems much better."

"…dog walking? That's a D-rank mission! That's too low, remember Shizune, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are Chunin now, and we can remove the training wheels."

"Okay…okay…how about this one?" Shizune asked, lifting up a C-Rank.

"…a C-Rank gold convoy escort mission? Shizune…Naruto is going to complain even if its an important type of mission like this. I still think they are ready for a B-Rank or higher…"

"Just give it a try, Tsunade-sama…"

"…fine, but Naruto won't like it," Tsunade said with a sigh and Shizune looked at her gratefully.

But still, Tsunade knew that Naruto wouldn't like it. She had planned to start of the newly minted Chunin with an A-Rank so she wouldn't have to deal with Naruto's whining and complaining. It was notorious now that anything lower than a B-Rank would get the young Jinchuuriki angry.

In another part of Konoha, Nii Yugito was reading up on how many teams were going to take part of this year's Chunin Exams. For some reason, Nibi had been acting antsy, prowling inside her mind. The massive two tailed monster cat's tails were twitching, and she looked around and seemed to sniff the air.

"**I can sense that Lord Shinigami is going to visit another host this year…**" the monster cat said with a growling sigh. "**Those bastards are at it again…**"

Yugito breathed out. _You mean Akatsuki? Jiraiya-sama already warned us about them…_

The monster cat gave a nod, its blue flames picking up. "**We'll have to work together to survive this, Yugito-chan.**"

_I know Nibi, shouldn't be a problem, we always make a great team._

The monster cat nodded, its two tails flicking in the air. "**The winds of change are coming…**"

**T**he next morning, Naruto yawned, sitting up and stretching. He made his bed, went out into the kitchen and ate some ramen for breakfast, before going back into his room. Hanging up on a hangar…was his new Chunin Vest. He grinned, pulling on his orange and black jacket first before pulling on the new green Chunin Vest.

"Wow…this really fits me," Naruto said with a grin, looking at himself in the mirror. He reached for his headband, and tied it firmly onto his head. "I'm ready for any mission Oba-chan has for me!"

He grabbed his backpack and walked for the door with a smile. _Then once we find a lead…I'm going to bring Sasuke back. That's a promise!_ The last thing he did was slide his new Chunin Knife into the sheath on his back.

In another part of Konoha, Hinata had also finished getting ready. She had slipped on her mesh shirt, put on her white and purple coat as well as her black pants. Slipping on her sandals, she looked at herself in the mirror.

She noticed she had changed a lot over the past three years; she had filled out a lot over the past three years. Hinata had grown into her womanly curves, and her face was still framed beautifully by her black bangs. She smiled at herself, grabbed her kunais and shurikens, and put them into the boxes on her thigh and the pouches on her waist.

_I'm ready…to do my best today!_ Hinata thought, trying to be confident. _I just…hope I don't embarrass Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…or Kakashi-sensei…no…can't think like that. I will do good today, I know it!_

Finally Sakura was getting ready, tying her red headband into her hair, pulling on her belt, and sliding the Chunin knife into the sheath on her back. She grinned, and put her hand on her hip.

"Yep, I'm ready for the day now," Sakura said to herself, looking in the mirror. She was wearing her red vest, as well as her black shorts and medical pouches. "Time to start the new missions of Team Kakashi…just hope sensei won't be late…"

Sakura turned and exited her room, closing the door gently and running down the stairs, passed her mother who was carrying the clothes down to the washing machine. She nearly fell over when her daughter grabbed the other end of the hamper and steadied her.

"Sorry mom, I'm in a hurry but…do you need help taking that down? It pretty heavy…"

"No, I'm fine Sakura-chan…" her mother said with a smile.

"Okay, see you later mom!" Sakura said, running out of the door.

In another part of Konoha, Temari was exiting the apartment she was staying at. She secured her fan tightly on her back and closed the door, walking out. She had to get some documents from Suna before the start of Chunin Exams. She looked up to see Shikamaru in front of her.

"Surprised to see you up this early, Lazy Boy," Temari said with a grin.

"Well as your escort, I've become adept at predicting your habits, Troublesome Woman," Shikamaru said with a grin and the two began walking towards the South Gate.

Temari grinned as they walked, the sound of chirping birds greeting them as they went down the street. Shikamaru looked up at the rising sun, thinking on how he could be in bed right now.

_With her leaving for a few days, I'll at least get some decent nights rest…_

_Konoha…real nice place to visit, but I prefer Suna…_

The two walked to the South Gate as a few birds flew overhead. Stopping at the gate, Temari turned to Shikamaru, who put his hands in his pockets.

"Have a safe trip, Temari," Shikamaru said, leaning back. "Going to have an extra hour of sleep…no missions until the Chunin Exams are up."

Temari grinned. "Don't get too laid back, Shikamaru."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. Well, get going and get the stuff you need. Can't handle these Chunin Exams alone, Ambassador-_san_."

Temari giggled, and she kissed him on the cheek, completely surprising him and she began walking away. Shikamaru rubbed his cheek, slight blush on his face as he watched the Suna Kunoichi walk off.

_…troublesome woman…_ Shikamaru thought, a small smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

**Land of Wind**

Kankuro was starting to catch up to Sasori and Deidara. He was following the two Akatsuki's trail, and even though he had been tracking them all night, he still wasn't exhausted or out of breath due to taking a soldier pill before he went out. He had all three of his puppets now, and was prepared to use them to take down the two men who had taken Gaara.

"…if you weren't so late getting the Jinchuuriki we'd be at the hideout by now," the smaller one said roughly, talking to the blond haired one with now one arm flying on top of the clay bird that was carrying Gaara.

"I tell you, he was tougher than we thought, Sasori-danna," the blond haired man said, stretching his arm. "Anyway, when the Shukaku is sealed, you have the Three Tail to go after, right?"

"Stop right there!" Kankuro interjected, and the two Akatsuki turned to face him.

"It seems Suna has sent someone to pursue us…come to think of it, doesn't this Jinchuuriki have a brother?" the blond one said, glancing at Gaara's unconscious form in the clay bird's feathers.

Kankuro snarled, reaching onto his pack and pulling out three scrolls. He summoned his three puppets, Karasu, Kuroari, and his newest and largest puppet, Sanshouuo. His chakra wires attached to all three from his fingers, and they rattled to life.

"Oh ho ho…this little ninja is a puppet master, Sasori-danna…" the blond said with a chuckle.

"I will deal with this, Deidara," Sasori said, shuffling over to face Kankuro. "I have a desire to play with my old toys…"

"Heh…alright Sasori-danna, try not to be late," Deidara said with a chuckle, and began to fly away.

"I don't think so!" Kankuro roared, flicking his wrist and launching Karasu at Deidara's bird to try to get Gaara.

With a ruffle of cloth, something shot out of Sasori's back. Long, brown scorpion-like tail wrapped around Karasu, and slammed it into the sand, and Kankuro's eyes widened in disbelief, widening his stance instinctively.

_How could he predict Karasu's movements? Even the Sharingan would have trouble keeping up with a puppet's movements and predicting them…_ Kankuro thought as he heard…clicking from Sasori.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought," Sasori said and Kankuro shifted his stance.

_…he's…using a puppet? Is he inside of it? I don't even recognize the design if it is…_ Kankuro thought and he began the next attack strategy. _If it is a puppet, I need to find out its weaknesses!_

Lifting Karasu out of the ground, he pulled it back along with Kuroari. He leapt behind Sanshouuo, which extended a shield off its back as well as opened its mouth. Kankuro had added a new…addition to Sanshouuo, to make it an equally powerful defensive and offensive puppet. He was going to save it for when he had an opening, however.

"Shall we begin, already?" Sasori asked in a deadpanned manner.

In response, both Karasu and Kuroari shot out from behind Sanshouuo's back. Karasu's mouth opened, firing several senbon with notes attached to them out as Sasori leapt back, with several explosions following. Kuroari limbs opened, firing several smoke bombs to conceal everything. Kankuro's fingers moved masterfully, trying to force Sasori back and reveal his puppet's secrets.

Karasu zipped low, opening its mouth again and it began to fire kunais rapidly out of its mouth. In almost a bored like defense, Sasori's tail, even in the smoke screen, blocked the fire by spinning around its body before it shot out, impaling Karasu through the chest and the tail twisted, making the puppet burst into many pieces. It couldn't even be put back together because its torso had been shattered.

"I'm in a hurry, can we stop with the playing?" Sasori asked in his deadpan manner.

_Damn it…_ Kankuro thought as he drew Kuroari back for a second. _I need to try a new strategy…_

Thinking quickly, Kankuro made his horse-like puppet with the built in iron maiden system sink into the ground. Sasori waited, and under his cloak he had crossed his arms, his tail twitching. At that moment, he leapt out of the way of several explosions from underground and…right into Kuroari's maw.

The doors on Kuroari opened and Sasori fell in, almost…unconcerned. The doors slammed shut as Kankuro activated his modification-three blades raked through Sasori without the blades of Karasu even needed. Kankuro smirked…and then Kuroari burst open from the inside.

"Interesting, I believe I didn't know about that ability of Kuroari," Sasori said with genuine praise. "However, this fight is getting tiresome…"

His tail slammed into Sanshouuo's shield once, twice, and three times, not getting through. Kankuro smirked.

"Sanshouuo's shield is impregnable, built of the strongest metals! No attack can get through," Kankuro said. _Now time to activate the trump…_

Sanshouuo's shield was battered more and then…its joints were attacked. The shield went flying into the sky as Kankuro was stabbed directly by Sasori's tail. He spat out blood as he went flying back.

"Not…done yet!" he yelled, landing, and he waved his hands open. Sanshouuo's mouth opened all the way, exposing a…cannon of some sort. _Channeling my chakra into the cannon…which focuses it…and then fires for explosive results…_ "Sanshouuo Bakuhakantsusen (Exploding Piercing Beam)!"

Sasori's eyes widened and a massive blue blast of energy shot out of Sanshouuo's mouth. Kankuro watched in anticipation as his body began to grow weaker as an explosion rocked the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared, there was Sasori…standing with half his body destroyed.

"YES!" Kankuro yelled triumphantly, and then…Sasori's body began to fall apart…turning into…sand. _What? He…he used a Suna Bushin as a replacement? How could he react so quickly…_?

From the ground, Sanshouuo was impaled through the stomach by Sasori's tail, and it was shaken into pieces as Sasori himself surfaced.

"A very, very interesting modification," Sasori said. "If I didn't react in time, I'd have been dead by now. However…the fight was already a foregone conclusion."

"W-What…?" Kankuro asked, his body starting to feel weak and he fell to his knees. On the tip of Sasori's tail…was a purple liquid…and Kankuro's eyes widened.

"This poison of mine…you'll be paralyzed and in unbearable agony for three days…and then you die," Sasori said in his rough voice. "There is no cure, and your final days will be painful…" his tail flicked towards Kankuro. "In respect for a fellow puppet user, I will end you now."

Quickly, Kankuro flicked Karasu's head into the tail to deflect the attack, and then pulled his finger down, sending one of the arms his puppets had out. Sasori, not expecting any resistance at this point, watched in shock as the blade came out of the puppet arm and cut through his mask, getting some fabric which was then grasped into the puppet's hand.

"…I've wasted too much time here," Sasori said gruffly, walking away.

Kankuro's arms shook…and he collapsed. _Gaara_…

* * *

**Fire Country, roadside restaurant**

Temari was enjoying her breakfast of dumplings and she reached for her tea cup. A crack appeared on the glass, and her eyes widened. She carefully lifted it up and checked it to see if it wasn't her imagination.

_…I'm not superstitious…but something bad has happened…_ she thought, setting the glass down and she looked towards the sky. "Check please!"

She waited, breathing out and feeling anxious. She wondered what happened in Suna to give her such a bad feeling. Part of Temari thought she was just overreacting. But the other part of her knew that something bad had happened, real, real bad. She stole herself as the waitress brought her the check.

* * *

**Konoha**

On the street near the Hokage Tower, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura waited for their sensei to show up. The pink haired kunoichi tapped her foot impatiently, looking as the sun started to rise over the wall. Naruto leaned back against the wall, eyes closed and hands folded behind his head. Hinata was trying to keep down her blush, poking her fingers together. The blond jinchuuriki's eyes opened and he looked to see Kakashi beginning to walk over.

"Its about time, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, making Sakura and Hinata look up as Kakashi came walking over.

"Heh…about that, I was getting the squad dossier ready and well…"

"Save your excuses sensei!" Sakura yelled, and a bead of nervous sweat appeared on Kakashi's face.

Hinata blinked, and looked at Naruto. "I-Is he always late, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, you kind of get used to it," Naruto replied and they heard a hawk's cry, and the four of them looked up as two hawks flew above them. One dove towards the Hokage Tower, while the other continued north.

Kakashi looked up. _That's Takamaru…has something happened in Suna? The other one…it looks like it's flying towards Kumo…_

"I wonder what that's about…" Naruto said, looking as the bird landed at the Tower.

"I'm not sure…but we have a mission to get assigned," Kakashi said and he began walking off towards the tower, and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata began following.

**I**n the tower, the messenger hawk keepers were tending to Konoha's flock of birds which ranged from messenger pigeons which were useful for around the village if there was a power outage to the long ranged hawks, falcons, and eagles which were used to bring messages to other villages when the phone lines were done, or when encrypted messages needed to be sent. Takamaru landed on the perch, and one of the keepers went walking over after feeding another hawk.

"Oh, what's this…this is Sunagakure's fastest Messenger Hawk, Takamaru!" the keeper said, offering his wrist for Takamaru to hop onto his shoulder. He took off the scroll from the bird's leg, and put Takamaru into a cage. "Get the decoders up here, now!"

A few minutes later, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking through the halls of the Tower, heading towards the Hokage's Office to get their mission. A woman with short brown hair came running by them, nearly hitting Naruto.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto said as he regained his balance.

_A code breaker…this is big…_ Kakashi thought as he watched the code breaker run towards the falconry post of the tower.

The code breaker entered the falcon post, and the message from Suna was brought over to her. Opening the scroll, she immediately began to decode it as Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata entered the Hokage's office.

For the next hour, Team Kakashi were getting several missions that they'd have to do during that day, all D-rank. However, Shizune hoped that the C-rank mission she suggested would placate Naruto, who was looking annoyed after hearing all the boring missions. He was a Chunin now, so were Sakura and Hinata, why should they still have to do Genin work?

"The highest level of mission I've got for you today, Naruto, is Escorting of a Gold Convoy. Its C-rank…you'd be able to do it after you finish the others," Tsunade began, waiting for the snide remark that Naruto was bound to give her. "The route has many bandits on it, it needs the protection of skilled shinobi…"

"…not that I don't like the compliment, oba-chan, but don't you have any higher missions for us?" Naruto asked. "I mean, we're not genin anymore…"

Tsunade's eye twitched at Shizune who smiled nervously. _You were right Tsunade-sama…I'm never going to hear the end of this…_

"Naruto…you just returned from a three year training journey. Not only that, you have a new teammate, Hinata, on your squad," Tsunade began, nearly breaking her pencil. "This is a mission to test the waters…got it…?"

Before Naruto could retort, the female code breaker slammed the door open. "Tsunade-sama, there is an emergency in Suna!"

"An emergency?" Tsunade asked, and Team Kakashi looked back at the code breaker.

"Kazekage-sama has been taken by Akatsuki!"

At that, Naruto's eyes widened and his pupil shrank. He clenched his hand into a fist. _Those bastards are now after Gaara too?!_ Picturing Kisame and Itachi in his mind, and he began to shake.

Acting quickly, Tsunade stood up. "Team Kakashi, you are to be dispatched to Suna immediately! Follow their orders to the letter!"

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata stood at attention and at the same time yelled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"You leave in one hour, take everything you need and head to the Southern Gate," Tsunade ordered and Team Kakashi gave a 'Hai' before rushing out of the room.

* * *

**River Country, Akatsuki Hideout**

Sasori had caught up with Deidara shortly after dealing with Kankuro, and the two had made their way to the Akatsuki hideout in River Country. Jumping down into the cavern, the boulder was moved in front of the entrance to stop any pursuit teams from Suna from entering.

Deidara rotated his arm as the Akatsuki Leader appeared in a holographic form of the Gentoushan no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique) in front of them. His eyes looked at the two members of Akatsuki, and Sasori noted the circles surrounding the light violet colored eyes, going all the way to the pupil.

"You're late," the Leader said in an gruff, but cultured voice.

"The Jinchuuriki was stronger than we expected, Leader," Deidara said and he cracked his neck. "And we had to deal with a pursuer. You know how much Sasori hates to keep people waiting…"

"My opponent was stronger than I anticipated, Deidara," Sasori growled at the bomber, his tail ready to strike.

"Enough," the Leader said. "We have work to do."

Inside Gaara's mind, the Shukaku stirred. **You shouldn't have drifted into unconsciousness, human!**

A burst of golden chakra caught the Leader's, Deidara's, and Sasori's attention. "I thought you subdued him, Deidara," the Leader said, sounding annoyed.

"I did! He should be out of it right now and ready for the sealing!"

The ground began shaking slightly and cracks began appearing underneath Gaara as sand floated up, levitating him. He landed on his feet, and the sand shaped the Sand Armor into a grotesque, monstrous face and a single golden eye appeared. Gaara's arm was then engulfed by sand, forming a single, hideous clawed arm, and finally the sand formed a tail behind him. His normal eye remained closed, and his mouth panted.

"**I've got to hand it to you two knuckleheads, I never thought I'd be able to come out again,**" the Shukaku's voice said through Gaara's mouth. "**The Shukaku is ready to play, then party!**"

"…the Ichibi must awaken when the Jinchuuriki is unconscious or asleep…troublesome," the Leader said, looking at Gaara as the half of his face which was Shukaku's visage gave an animalistic growl. "Take care of it."

Immediately, Sasori turned, ripping the ruined bandana off his puppet's mouth, and began firing a barrage of senbon. The Shukaku acted just as quickly, raising its armored hand and blocked the barrage. He chuckled and his tail shot out at Deidara who leapt over it, heading to his clay bird mount.

"**Oh don't be like that, I want to play!**" Shukaku laughed as the other half of Gaara's body was covered in sand, getting armored, until he looked like a mini-version of the Shukaku itself.

"Sasori, I suggest we lead him out of the cave," Deidara said as he dodged several Suna Shuriken. "At the rate the Jinchuuriki is going, he'll transform into a full Bijuu at this rate.

"Agreed," Sasori said as he opened the 'mouth' on the back of his puppet, dropping out. "I'd rather not damage Hiruko in this fight."

"Heh, haven't seen the real you in a long time, Sasori-danna," Deidara chuckled, reaching his one arm into his pack. _Should have brought more exploding clay…might not have enough if this battle is dragged out long enough._

Deidara and Sasori leapt out of the cave, Shukaku pursuing, laughing like a maniac as the Akatsuki Leader watched. He shook his head, and his image faded from the cave.

* * *

**Konoha, Southern Gate**

Team Kakashi was all set and ready to head to Suna, walking down the street towards the Southern Gate. Sakura had brought extra medical supplies just in case, Hinata was bringing along some goggles so she'd be able to use her Byakugan unencumbered in the deserts of Wind Country, and Naruto had packed a few weapon summoning scrolls, his kusarigama however was at his hip. He was looking determined; he would save Gaara at all costs.

_Just wait for us, Gaara, we're coming!_ Naruto thought as he looked up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya waiting for them at the Gate. "Ero-sennin?"

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya grumbled as Team Kakashi reached the Gate.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"Just coming to wish you luck," Jiraiya said with a grin, putting his hand on his student's shoulder. "And remember Naruto, do _not_ use _that_ jutsu. And keep your temper under control."

"…I'm not a kid anymore, Ero-sennin," Naruto whispered, breathing out and closing his eyes. "I'll keep my emotions in check…and I won't use that jutsu. I can't even control that one yet so there isn't any point."

Jiraiya nodded, and he smirked. "Good luck, kid. Show them what the next Toad Sage can do."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Ero-sennin. I won't disappoint you."

Jiraiya grinned and looked at Kakashi, giving a subtle nod which Naruto's sensei returned. Hinata pulled up her backpack, getting ready as Sakura rotated her arm.

"Alright guys, lets go. Full speed towards Suna," Kakashi ordered, taking the point.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura yelled at the same time, and the four of them followed Kakashi out of the gate.

"One more thing, Temari headed out towards Suna this morning! Rendezvous with her and travel to Sunagakure with her!" Tsunade ordered and Kakashi gave a nod as he lead his squad out. "…so how do you think they'll do?"

"I'm confident in Naruto, they'll do fine," Jiraiya said with a grin. "They're not genin anymore…they're full fledged ninja. The next generation is stepping up."

Tsunade nodded, and a smile appeared on her face as she watched Team Kakashi leave. She then turned on her heel, and started walking back to the Tower. Glancing at Jiraiya, she lifted her arm.

"Before you leave, Jiraiya, share a drink with me," Tsunade said with a grin.

Jiraiya smirked. "Sure."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Whew, this was a long chapter. I really put a lot of effort into it. I hope you like the expanded reasons on why I had Hinata put on Team Kakashi, as well as the jutsus Naruto knows now, and my version of Kankuro vs. Sasori.

Jutsus:

Bakuhakantsusen (Exploding Piercing Beam): Kankuro's strongest technique. A beam of pure, explosive chakra is shot out of Sanshouuo's mouth, and can annihilate a medium sized plateau with a direct hit. Original Technique S-Rank

Gentoushan no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique): With this technique, Pain could convene the members of Akatsuki, even while the various members were in completely different parts of the world. The individual members sat down and turned their thought waves into chakra. These thought waves were then received by Pain, amplified, and broadcast as virtual images of the respective members. This allowed them to have conversations and to perform the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals. These virtual images looked like the member they represented, the only difference being that they are standing up with their hands in a seal. The images were also transparent, save for the eyes. In the anime, the images were depicted refracting an array of spectral colors, much like a rainbow. Also in the anime, their bodies would also distort and flicker, as if receiving electronic interference. Canon technique, No Rank

Stats (Note, these aren't power levels):

**Naruto **

Nin: 4.5

Tai: 4

Gen: 3

Int: 3.5

Str: 4

Spe: 4

Sta: 5

Sea: 2.5

Total: 30.5 (canon stat total 26 from the Third Databook)

**Sakura**

Nin: 3

Tai: 4

Gen: 4.5

Int: 4

Str: 5

Spe: 3

Sta: 3

Sea: 4

Total: 30.5 (canon stat total 26, like Naruto, Third Databook)

**Hinata**

Nin: 3

Tai: 4.5

Gen: 3.5

Int: 4

Str: 2.5

Spe: 3

Sta: 3

Sea: 3

Total: 26.5 (canon stat total 21.5, Third Databook.)

**Gaara**

Nin: 5

Tai: 3

Gen: 4

Int: 4.5

Str: 4

Spe: 4.5

Sta: 5

Sea: 4

Total: 34 (canon stat total 29, Third Databook)

**Temari**

Nin: 4.5

Tai: 3

Gen: 3

Int: 5

Str: 4

Spe: 4

Sta: 3

Sea: 3

Total: 29.5 (canon stat total of 24.5, Third Databook)

**Kankuro**

Nin: 4.5

Tai: 3

Gen: 2.5

Int: 3.5

Str: 4

Spe: 3.5

Sta: 4

Sea: 4

Total: 29 (Canon Stat Total of 26.5, Third Databook)

**Yugito**

Nin: 5

Tai: 4

Gen: 3

Int: 4.5

Str: 3.5

Spe: 4.5

Sta: 5

Sea: 4

Total: 33.5

**Shino**

Nin: 4.5

Tai: 2.5

Gen: 3.5

Int: 5

Str: 2

Spe: 3.5

Sta: 4

Sea: 4

Total: 29 (canon stat total of 21, Third Databook)

**Kiba**

Nin: 4

Tai: 4

Gen: 3

Int: 3

Str: 4.5

Spe: 4.5

Sta: 3

Sea: 2

Total: 25 (Canon stat total of 22, Third Databook)

**Shikamaru**

Nin: 3.5

Tai: 3

Gen: 3.5

Int: 5

Str: 3

Spe: 3.5

Sta: 3

Sea: 4

Total: 28.5 (Canon stat total of 24, Third Databook)

**Choji**:

Nin: 4

Tai: 4

Gen: 2

Int: 2.5

Str: 5

Spe: 3

Sta: 4

Sea: 2

Total: 26.5 (Canon stat total of 20.5, Third Databook)

**Ino**

Nin: 4

Tai: 3

Gen: 3

Int: 3

Str: 4

Spe: 3

Sta: 3

Sea: 3

Total: 26 (Canon Stat Total of 21, Third Databook)

**Neji**

Nin: 4.5

Tai: 5

Gen: 3.5

Int: 4.5

Str: 3

Spe: 4.5

Sta: 3.5

Sea: 3

Total: 31.5 (Canon Stat Total of 27, Third Databook)

**Tenten**

Nin: 4

Tai: 4

Gen: 2

Int: 3.5

Str: 3

Spe: 3.5

Sta: 3

Sea: 3

Total: 26 (Canon Stat Total of 20.5, Third Databook)

**Rock Lee**

Nin: 0.5

Tai: 5

Gen: 1

Int: 3

Str: 4.5

Spe: 5

Sta: 4

Sea: 1

Total: 24 (note, would be higher if he can really do Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Canon Stat of 22, Third Databook)


End file.
